Shooting Stars
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Just a quick fluffy one shot that I wrote, completely separate from my other Sophie/Sian fic. Basically about Sophie and Sian's first 'official' date  Set a couple of months after they get back from running away so they've already been 'outed'


**Just a quick one shot that I wrote, completely separate from my other Sophie/Sian fic. Basically about Sophie and Sian's first 'official' date. Not really meant to be taken seriously….Just a fluffy one shot to make a change from the drama of my other fic. As usual all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own. Dedicated to xyouaremylobsterx for pretty damn consistent reviewing for my other fic (Thanks for your review on the latest chapter btw. You actually made me blush lol….Really glad I inspire you!)**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

Shooting Stars

"What are you thinking about?" Sophie murmured into the stillness of her room as she turned her head on her pillow to look at Sian. The blonde was leaned up slightly on her elbow, staring intently down at her. Her thoughts were so intense in fact that she didn't even seem to have noticed Sophie had spoken "Sian?" Sophie lifted her hand and trailed a finger lightly over the crease on her girlfriend's forehead which indicated she was deep in thought.

"Hmm?" Sian snapped to attention at the light touch "What is it?"

"You're thinking too loudly" Sophie whispered jokingly despite the concern she felt "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sian reassured her quietly "I was just thinking"

"About what?" Sophie asked curiously, mimicking Sian's position so that they were level on the bed. There was a moment of silence during which she began to worry she had overstepped some kind of boundary before Sian spoke up.

"Will you go out with me?" Sian blurted out nervously.

Sophie smiled slightly puzzled "I was under the impression we were already _going out_. In fact after the whole running away thing I thought we were 'Going steady' so to speak"

"No, I mean…" Sian blushed under Sophie's gaze "I'm not very good at this"

"Good at what?" Sophie questioned, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Sian narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend "Are you messing with me?"

"Me?" Sophie echoed innocently despite have some inkling as to what Sian was trying to ask her "No…I really have no idea what you're going on about"

"What I'm trying to ask is…" Sian took a deep breath "Will you go out with me? Like on a…Date?"

"You're asking me out?" Sophie smiled unsurely "Like on a proper 'Date' Date? Not just the kind of date where we act like friends?"

"A proper date" Sian confirmed nervously "I mean we haven't really done that before have we? So I thought maybe we could try…" she paused chewing anxiously on her bottom lip "What do you say?"

"I say…Of course I'll go on a date with you!" Sophie practically squealed with joy and pulled Sian into a soft kiss.

"Phew" Sian sighed a breath of relief when they pulled away "I was sure you were going to say no"

Sophie rolled her eyes "Why would I say no?"

"I don't know" Sian shrugged "It seemed like you were avoiding answering the question. That's all"

"I _was_ avoiding the question" Sophie confirmed honestly.

"Oh" Sian looked away at the revelation "So does that mean you don't really want to or…" she trailed off as a finger was placed on her lips.

"Not because of that" Sophie reassured her gently "I just wasn't sure if you were asking what I thought you were asking. I mean we haven't done the 'public' thing before…I didn't know if you'd want to do that"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sian frowned "Our parents know about us _and_ most of the street knows or has some kind of idea now"

"You're right" Sophie beamed "So you really want to do this?"

"Absolutely" Sian confirmed before she leaned down and covered Sophie's lips gently with her own. She pulled back by a fraction of an inch "How about…" she whispered against Sophie's lips "I pick you up at 7?"

"Pick me up?" Sophie laughed softly "But you're staying here all day anyway, aren't you?"

Sian shook her head "Nope. I'll have to go home to get changed. Anyway…I want to do this properly. The whole picking you up from the house and walking you back home thing"

"How chivalrous of you" Sophie noted, unable to stop the warm smile that tugged at her lips "So what have you got planned for this date?"

"That…" Sian grinned cheekily "Is a surprise. You'll have to wait and see"

"You don't have to go to too much trouble…" Sophie offered softly "As long as I'm with you I'd be happy to settle for McDonalds"

"I am _not_ taking you to McDonalds on our first official date!" Sian looked positively horrified at the suggestion.

Sophie laughed at Sian's reaction "Alright, calm down. I was just saying you don't have to put yourself out for me"

"Sophie…" Sian shifted closer "Shut up. Tonight…" she leaned down and dropped a small kiss on her girlfriend's lips "I'm going to treat you like a princess and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

Sophie smiled warmly and tugged Sian down into a deeper kiss.

"And that's my cue" Sian pulled away as she felt Sophie's hand trail over her back under her shirt "I better go" she jumped off the bed.

"But…"

"I'll pick you up at 7!" Sian called cheerfully.

Sophie watched her go before slumping back down onto the bed, a grin tugging at her lips "7:00…"

**~X~**

"Soph, are you ready?" Rosie hollered up the stairs "It's almost five to seven"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Sophie yelled back. A matter of seconds later she walked down the stairs, nervously fiddling with the bottom of her light blue dress "Sian's not here yet is she?"

"Nope" Rosie shook her head and grinned unreservedly at her sister "Somebody's out to impress tonight"

"Do I look okay?" Sophie questioned apprehensively as she came to a stop in front of the older girl "I'm not sure…"

"You look gorgeous" Rosie reassured her with a roll of her eyes "But I still say if you had borrowed that dress I showed you…"

"Rosie" Sophie sighed at Rosie's statement "I don't think there was enough fabric there for it to be _called_ a dress"

"Probably a good job you didn't" Rosie agreed much to Sophie's surprise "If Sian had seen you in that I doubt you'd be going _anywhere_ but your bedroom"

"Rosie!" Sophie blushed brightly and whacked her sister's arm "Me and Sian…We haven't even…I mean…"

"You haven't?" Rosie questioned clearly shocked at the news "I just assumed with all of the eye sex you two have been having lately that you were going at it like Ra…"

Fortunately for Sophie the doorbell sounded before Rosie could get her words out "Oh…She's here! Are you sure I look okay?"

"You look fine" Rosie laughed at her sister's nerves "I'll go let her in than"

"Right" Sophie nodded and watched as Rosie left the room. She heard muffled voices before Rosie walked back into the room with Sian hot on her heels. Literally.

"Whoa" Sophie's jaw dropped slightly as her gaze fell on her girlfriend's black dress which stopped just above her knees "You look…Wow"

"Good Wow I hope" Sian giggled though her own gaze was busy sweeping shamelessly up and down Sophie's form.

"Eye sex" Rosie coughed.

Sophie broke her gaze and shot a glare at her sister before moving over to Sian and placing a kiss on her cheek "You look beautiful"

Sian smiled at the whispered words, heat flooding to her cheeks "Thanks. You look…Stunning as usual"

Rosie rolled her eyes at their typical cutesiness "Don't you have somewhere to be, right now?" she sent a subtle wink Sian's way but Sophie caught it anyway.

"How does she know where we're going and I don't?" she pouted.

"It's a surprise" Sian laughed as she reached down to entwine her fingers with Sophie's "Which means I can't tell you" she gently tugged Sophie towards the door.

"Don't come back too early" Rosie called jokingly "And Sian…"

"I know" Sian rolled her eyes "Look after her…I told you I would" she grabbed Sophie's jacket for her before they walked out of the front door.

"So where are we going?" Sophie giggled as Sian helped her into her jacket "And what are you doing?"

"So you don't get cold" Sian answered honestly "And it's a surprise"

"Well what if _you_ get cold?" Sophie challenged.

"I'm not cold" Sian grinned cheekily "And if I do get cold we'll just have to use body heat to warm me back up won't we?" she slipped her hand back into Sophie's and began to tug her along the street.

**~X~**

"Are we there yet?" Sophie questioned as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Almost" Sian laughed at Sophie's persistence "Wait…We're here!" she pulled gently on Sophie's hand encouraging her to come to a stop with her.

"We're where?" Sophie glanced around the unfamiliar street obliviously.

"Here" Sian placed her hands lightly on Sophie's hips and turned her to face the small, quaint restaurant in front of them.

"Wha…" Sophie gaped as her gaze fell on the small restaurant. She was shocked into immobility for a moment before she spun around to face Sian, wide-eyed "Sian, you can't afford…"

"Shh" Sian gently shushed the brunette by placing two fingers on her lips "I can afford it. And I don't care about money when it comes to you. You're worth every single penny. I love you Sophie Webster…I just want to show you that"

Sophie smiled tearfully "You're going to make my makeup run" despite her statement she pulled Sian into a soft kiss, right where they stood. Seemingly realising what she had done however she pulled back just as quickly "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be" Sian whispered, brushing her lips against Sophie's "I told you…Tonight, we're out as a couple. Not friends. Screw what people think"

"Screw what people think?" Sophie grinned "I think I like this side to you Miss. Powers"

"Good" Sian smiled "Because it's here to stay" she took Sophie's hand in her own and pulled her towards the restaurant "Now come on…We have reservations we're going to be late for"

"So this is _really_ a date" Sophie said in amazement as they stepped into the small, relatively empty restaurant.

"It's a real date" Sian confirmed with a grin "The only difference is we're gonna have to settle for sparkling water instead of wine"

Sophie merely laughed as her girlfriend pulled her over to the maître De stand.

**~X~**

"You're cold" Sophie observed, pulling Sian closer to her.

"We're lying on the floor" Sian pointed out, with a soft giggle "Which is pretty cold". Indeed they currently found themselves lying on their backs in the park, atop Sophie's jacket gazing intently at the night sky above them, their only means of real warmth being the heat that radiating from the others body, hence their current position. Sian's head was resting lightly on Sophie's shoulder while the brunette had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hmmm" Sophie hummed "You're not too cold though, right?"

"You're keeping me warm" Sian reassured her with a warm smile "I don't think we could possibly get any closer" she motioned towards their position and shifted her head on Sophie's shoulder.

"I know" Sophie gently rubbed Sian's Goosebumps covered upper arm with her hand.

"Still cold though" Sian shivered.

"Well lying on the ground in the middle of the park _was_ your idea" Sophie laughed lightly as Sian shifted even closer to her.

"It's beautiful though isn't it?" Sian whispered, her gaze focused on the stars above them.

"It is" Sophie agreed with a small smile "I've never been star gazing before"

"I know" Sian smiled and glanced up at Sophie "You told me that a while ago. That's actually part of the reason I asked you out _tonight_"

"It is?" Sophie whispered, slightly confused "Why?"

"It's a clear night" Sian gestured to the sky "I figured this would make the night kind of perfect"

"That's sweet…it definitely worked" Sophie whispered, her gaze flitting to the sky before focusing back on Sian who had turned slightly red "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Sian exclaimed quickly despite the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Liar" Sophie gently prodded her girlfriend in the ribs eliciting a small giggle.

"So…" Sian began after a moment of silence "How was it? The 'Date'?"

"Amazing" Sophie said simply "It was amazing. You're…Amazing" They fell back into a short silence for a few moments before she spoke up again "I don't really get this whole staring at the stars thing"

"Well lucky for you I'm an expert star looker-at-er" Sian grinned.

"Looker-at-er?" Sophie laughed at her girlfriend's statement "That's not even a word"

"It's in the dictionary of not-real words" Sian quipped "Which makes it a real not-word so it _is_ a word" she paused for a moment in contemplation of what she had just said.

"Right" Sophie shook her head in amusement at Sian's confused expression "So how do we do this star gazing thing Miss expert 'Star looker-at-er'"

"It's easy" Sian reached out and covered Sophie's free hand with her own, lightly lifting it over their bodies so they pointed at the sky "See the 3 extra bright stars over there?"

"I think so" Sophie answered squinting to the sky.

"That's Orion's belt" Sian informed her softly, tracing the stars in question with their entwined fingers "They're like…7 times brighter and 20 times bigger than the sun so they're pretty easy to see, especially on a night as clear as this. And then above that is the Taurus constellation"

"Oh…" Sophie nodded understandingly despite the fact she was looking in completely the wrong direction.

"And that…" Sian moved their joined hands "Is the Sexton star"

"The sexton star?" Sophie giggled "Really?"

"Really" Sian lowered their hands and turned to Sophie, a warm smile on her face "I had fun tonight…We should do it again sometime"

"I have no doubt we will" Sophie beamed before they leaned forward and shared a soft kiss.

"So how do you know all of this stuff about stars?" Sophie asked curiously as they settled back into their previous position.

"Told you" Sian laughed "I'm an expert star looker-at-er"

"Right" Sophie once again shook her head in amusement and turned to look towards the sky. All was silent for a few minutes until she spoke up again, her tone excited.

"Hey look!" she enthusiastically pointed up to the sky "It's a shooting star!"

"Where?" Sian squinted at the dark sky above them until she noticed the space Sophie's finger was pointing at.

"Um…Soph?"

"Yeah?" Sophie questioned, not taking her gaze from the sky above them.

"That's a satellite"

THE END


End file.
